A fitness monitor is an electronic device that tracks the activity of a user, typically by sensing the motion of the user such as determining the number of steps taken by the user. Some fitness monitors may be worn on a user's wrist, arm, torso, leg, etc. Other fitness monitors may be carried or attached to clothing. Some fitness monitors include additional features such as presenting the time of day and communicating wirelessly with other electronic devices.